The Story of the Shadow
by StormyNight108
Summary: There was no prophecy, story, or foretelling that determined their fate. It was the claws of an unseen cat who took the lives of their beloved. If not the shadow, the sun would blaze. They never knew that once the sun set, it would be their last breath.
1. Round We Go

**Tenth story! *applause* Enjoy! Character descriptions at bottom if you get confused.**

* * *

"Shatter, where on earth have you been?"

Shatter blinked her amber eyes as she entered the small cave. It was burrowed with twigs and rocks, shading from the light. The sun was halfway behind the grounds, and her brother's gaze was flashed from the orange of the sky. His blue eyes were searching her to find an answer on his own, but she jerked her head away from his gaze angrily.

"Getting prey for us. What does it look like?" She raised her head and revealed the mouse in her jaws, along with a baby rabbit. She turned and set it down in the corner of the den.

"It looks like you're late. We agreed that we all should be back here before the sun touches the hills." He said, eyeing the prey she had shown. He narrowed his eyes, and Shatter became worried he would dissaprove of her find. She quickly shook herself out of her scare and scolded herself. She shouldn't be bossed around by her older brother. She opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off. "I thought one of those Clan cats went and murdered you in cold blood."

That was when she saw the worry in his eyes. He was tracing his paw against the ground in the shadow of the cave. She wondered if he was embarrased, or scolding himself for worrying about her. After all, she was old enough to go on her own.

"You can stop acting like my father." She retorted, not in the mood for his crap. "I can take care of myself."

"Not when it comes to those Clan cats. Where'd you get the rabbit? WindClan territory?" He replied, lashing his tail. She looked over his shoulder to see her three sisters sleeping behind him in the den. It had been a long day. She hissed and walked right past him.

"You don't have to take care of us, you know." She plopped next to her youngest sister Silence and curled up beside her.

"Of course I have to take care of you." His eyes were glistened with anger, but sorrowful.

Shatter sighed, curling up to a comfortable position. "I'm not a kit anymore, and neither are the rest of us." She jerked her head over her paw and gritted her teeth. "You're my brother, not my father." She growled silently before closing her eyes, and moving her belly so that she looked asleep. She heard her brother's paws scuffling to find a place to sleep, and she sighed. She glanced at her sisters, who were all asleep. Or so, they looked like it. Shatter's memories came flooding in once she closed her eyes again, of her mother and father.

They were killed in cold blood before her eyes. It was... horrifying to even think of how they died, though she could never stop and push them away. They always glued themselves to her mind. She squinted her eyes, trying to rest, but it was virtually impossible for her. Her mother's scream echoed in her ears, causing them to flatten and her whiskers to vibrate. She held back a sob, trying to stay quiet.

Sometime in the night, she had slept, for she awoke to the sound of heavy rain, and complete darkness outside. She hated rain. It was like the sky was crying, maybe mourning, for all those lost on cold nights. She stood up, unable to sleep any longer, and padded across the den.

"Shatter?" Shatter turned her head to see Snow's hazel eyes watching her. She looked tired, but restless.

"What?" Shatter replied blankly, turning back to the rainfall outside the den. She heard her sister's pawsteps approaching her.

"What are you doing up?" Snow asked, being extra careful not to step on any tails or paws.

"Just thinking."

"I heard you earlier talking to Soul." She mewed, and Shatter winced slightly, reminded once more that she was parentless, and living only to survive. "We're all only 7 moons or so old, but I do agree we're not exactly kits anymore."

"Age doesn't matter." Both she-cats turned to see Song approaching them, her lime green eyes flashing, and the rain splashing into the den against her silver pelt. "From what we've seen makes us the experience of a 70 moon old cat. What we've seen is something we should never had laid eyes upon."

Shatter frowned, glancing at her sisters. She glanced at Silence, who was still sleeping soundly. She shushed them and pointed to Silence, and they both nodded. "This isn't fair for any of us. We should be doing what our parents told us before they died." Snow mewed, her white pelt shimmered as she turned to groom.

"No, we shouldn't!" Shatter hissed. "They were wrong. The Clans are not our home. The free forest is where we are, and always will live." She held her head up high as the others blinked at her. They both shushed her, and she casted an uneasy glance to her younger sister's brown tabby pelt, though she was still sound asleep, as was her brother.

"We're hardly old enough to care for ourselves." Song mewed, trying to make a point. "It would be safer for all of us if we just-"

"No. I will not step foot into a Clan's home and beg for them to care for us. We will live together, and we will survive." Shatter turned and walked out of the den, and into the rain as a thunderbolt stripped the sky into two halves. Both sisters looked at her in surprise, and leaped into the entrance.

"Shatter, come back!" Snow called.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shatter hissed through the rain. Another thunderbolt crackled the sky.

"But Shatter..." Song called, but was ignored as Shatter's black pelt dissapeared into the rain. She hissed to herself and turned back into the den. "She'll get herself killed out there, or she'll drown."

"Do you think she'll come back?" Snow stumbled down the den entrance, attempting to land on her paws.

"She'll come back. Her moods are just, round and round these days." Song replied over the rain, looking over her shoulder. "She has a rebellious heart. One day, I swear It'll be the death of us all."

* * *

**Hey everyone, Stormy here with an all new story :D This will be only 7 chapters, and it's based off the song Sun Goes Down. Anyway, if you're going to get easily confused by each name starting with S, here's character descriptions.**

**Shatter- Black she-cat with amber eyes. Ambitious, rebellious, and does what she wants.**

**Song- Silver she-cat with lime green eyes. Very wise, and trys to always do what she is told.**

**Silence- brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Very shy, and always tries to stick with her siblings. She never speaks out.**

**Soul- Ash-gray tom with blue eyes. He's very protective and tries to protect his siblings.**

**Snow- white she-cat with hazel eyes. She is very clumsy, and always ends up being the one with no prey caught, or no fight won.**

**Please review! This is only an introductory to the story.**

**~Stormy:D**


	2. The World is Spinning

_The strange cat's claws were soaked and stained in cold crimson blood, a look of satisfaction played across his face. Soul watched as his mother crumpled to the ground, her eyes only halves within her sockets. Blood poured out like a river, and she groaned in pain. She stretched out a paw, and Soul shrunk further into the shadows with his sisters._

_He watched as his father leaped onto the enemy, his eyes as furious as a new lightning bolt. He dragged the cat onto his side and ripped his claws into his thick pelt, gushing blood from his scars. The two wrestled, and Soul's father remained ontop. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, Shatter's black pelt slid through the shadow. He caught her by her tail and dragged her back inside. She tried to whine, but Song put her paw over her mouth. The enemy was grinning, landing blows on his father left and right as he watched in a cowardly position. Soon, he lost track of who was who in the thick tusstle of claw and tooth. The dust was kicked up, and Soul's mother stopped groaning. Blood slowly seeped out of her eyes as if she were weeping. It was sickening, and made Soul shiver in disgust. She twitched every now and then, her fur fluffing in pure alarm and confusion._

_The strange cat grabbed hold of his father's neck and swung him over his head. He then turned and slammed his body into the ground, letting his father lay in a daze. The cat took his claws and grinned. "You shouldn't have dealed with me." He whispered, a coyed smile on his face. "You shouldn't have dared. Look at your precious mate, her eyes ripped into two pieces and her ears torn clean off. I could do more to her. She isn't dead yet, but she will be." He took his claw and padded over to the she-cat's shivering body. He let his claw scrape down her side, slitting it into two as slowly as he could. Soul's mother screamed in pain, but her legs were useless, and her body did not help her stand._

_"What are they doing to mom?" Silence whispered in pure horror, her dark green eyes round and wide. Soul frowned and took his paw, drawing her close to him and hiding her eyes. She shouldn't see this. He dared to open his eyes as the cat looked at his father's gaze._

_It was vacant, but he was breathing. The cat smiled in disgust, and put a claw on his nose. "Now, you won't have any more need to smell now, would you?" He smiled, and ripped his claw down the nose, drawing blood from it. The tom hissed, but the cat grabbed his throat and jerked it sideways with a crack. "Ah ah ah, wouldn't want your silly little group to come and see this now, would you?" He grinned. He let go of his throat, and his father's head fell to the forest ground. His eyes were half open and his mouth was ajar, letting blood pour out like drool into the grass. The she-cat's gaze became as cold as ice once he turned to her. "Now, my sweet, what shall we do now? It's just you... and I..." He put his paw over her throat and gently let his claws slide along it, making her shift away from him._

_"Get away from me." She whispered, her gaze traveling the forest around her. She landed on Soul's eyes and he felt his muscles tighten. Her eyes were filled with horror, and she had lost all the fire that was once beneath her pelt. The tom grinned an awful grin, and sniffed her. _

_"Your smell is... divine." He let out a small purr, and she winced in fright of what he might do to her. She turned and tried to raise her paw to claw him, but he caught it with his teeth. He gave a small chuckle, and bent his head sideways, cracking her leg with a mighty yank. Soul held back a gasp of horror, and Silence began to sob into his pelt. His other sisters gathered amongst themselves, their eyes either shielded or filled with the horror, and the fact that they could not look away. She dropped her paw, a look of pain spread across her face._

_"Fast? Or slow?" He smiled, sniffing behind her ears. _

_"Just... just make it fast." She whispered, panting for breath between gasps. _

_"A wise decision. However, I will have to make it as painful as possible." He grabbed her throat and began to slowly puncture her neck with his fangs. She gasped, her breathing beginning to slow. Deeper and deeper his teeth went into her throat, drawing blood and letting it stain the forest floor. He threw her head back against the ground, and like Soul's father, her eyes were half-open and her mouth was ajar. Blood spilled out of the side of her mouth like drool, and her eyes seeped blood as if she were weeping._

_Soul looked at his sisters, and they all knew one thing they could do. Flee. They jumped out of the bushes and began to race away, and Soul dared to look back. In the darkness, he saw the enemy's eyes gazing the forest, until they landed on his. They locked eyes, and the shadowy cat had a look of bloodlust. That was what scared Soul. Not only were his parents brutally murdered, but the murdurer saw them, with bloodlust, but did not make any action to follow._

_"Keep running!" Soul yelled, and his sisters followed him without a word. The shadowy cat would never find them._

Soul gasped as he awoke, sweat running down his fur and his eyes weeping. He licked a paw and drew it over his face in attempt to make himself forget. His gaze traveled across his den as he panted for breath. His nightmare was more realistic each time. His eyes landed on Silence, who was shivering in her sleep. He hauled himself to his paws and slowly walked over to her, putting his paw on her. Her pelt was hot, and her nose was dry. She felt like she had a fever. He frowned, glancing across the den at the others. Song and Snow were curled up together. Where was Shatter?

"Shatter?" He mewed, looking around. It was only then that he realized it was raining outside. Heavily, too. He stalked to the entrance of the den and lifted his head into the rain. "Shatter!" His voice echoed as lightning split the air. It was deafening, and he took a step back. Where was she?

"Song, Snow, wake up!" He hissed. The two were awake immediately. "Where's Shatter?"

"She left last night." Snow replied.

"She what?" He gasped, his eyes wide with horror. "Where did she go?"

"We don't know." Song mewed, a look of worry on her face. "She didn't come back."

"You watched her go, and didn't stop her?" He growled, his teeth bared. "Are you mad? She'll get herself killed!" He spun on his paws and raced out of the entrance. He heard his sisters leap to their paws.

"Where are you going?" Snow mewed loudly over the rain.

"To find Shatter!" He hissed, his fur fluffed up.

At the moment, a low and dull meow of pain lifted into the heavy air. Soul froze, his eyes filled with horror. He stared at his sisters, who shared the same thought. Without another word, all three took off into the rain, after the voice of the cat of which they've known as long as eachother. Shatter.

* * *

**Wow, thanks guys for the alerts and reviews on the first chapter :D this one, I'm actually proud of. I love the torture scene :3**

**Anyway, I'll answer some reviews.**

**Shado Likes Angel Beasts 4ever: Here's the update! Yeah, I really liked these names, and I thought it would be fun with them to all start with the same latter. Though, I can almost garuntee I'll mess up sooner or later on a name because Song and Snow can be so easily confused XD.**

**Isi Writer: I'm glad you like the story so far! Shatter, Song, Silence, Snow, and Soul :) Yes, all five were in the same litter, but Silence was the runt, and she gets sick very easily. She is sick at the moment, in this chapter as you can see, but she's the last born and least strongest, so everyone just says she's the little sister, which is a nice way of saying sick runt.**

**Please review! It keeps me writing!**

**~Stormy:D**


	3. When It Stops, it's just Beginning

They thought she was asleep, but she wasn't. Silence opened her eyes to watch the others run out of their home. A low moaning made her jump, and she looked out of the den. She knew that voice. She coughed a few times, and feebly got to her paws. She leaped into the rain and raced after them. "Guys! Guys wait up!" She yelled. She saw their shillouets in the rain when lightning struck overhead. She wouldn't be able to catch up unless they stopped. She coughed, her body shaking, and tried to run after them.

It was dark, and even when she thought she got closer she couldn't tell. She blindly ran through the rain, calling out her brother and sister's names. Silence tripped on a root, sending her tumbling forward into a bush of soft leaves. "Shh!" Soul's voice made her relax. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you were doing." She said smally. "I heard Shatter yell..." She mewed worriedly, glancing at her siblings. "Why are we here-"

"Shhh!" Snow said, nosing the outside of the bushes. Silence looked up, and the sight shocked her. Shatter was being held down by the large and muscled paw of a cat. Four others surrounded him, and Shatter was on the ground.

"Rouge filth!" One was saying. "Do you never pay attention to a border?" In reply, Shatter let out a small mew of fright. Silence became more afraid; even Shatter was afraid of them. "This'll teach you to come on our territory." He lifted his paw to land a mark on her. Soul jumped out first, and on instinct, Snow and Song followed. Silence remained in the bushes, terror seizing her body. The last time she hid in bushes, she watched her mother and father die before her eyes. She jumped out, into the pouring rain, wanting to berid the memory.

Soul leaped on the one holding down Shatter. Shatter squeezed away from his claws and leaped on him as well. Song and Snow ran towards the other four, and they began to try and fight each one. Silence crumpled, her body frozen, but forced herself to leap forward. She grabbed one cat and tried to claw him. He turned and landed a blow to her shoulder. Wincing, she backed away, falling to the ground. She scrambled to her paws before the tom could land a mark on her. She leaped backwards, into the cat Snow was fighting. Snow felt his weight against her and she fell to the ground. He successfully pinned her, and Silence hissed.

"Sorry!" She yelled to the tom before sinking her claws in his back. She pulled him backwards, just enough for Snow to squeeze out of his grip. He turned, but Silence turned to run. She sped past Shatter and Soul, who were losing to the large tom, and she screamed as a she-cat barreled into her.

The she-cat had her pinned and for a moment they locked eyes. The she-cat froze, her eyes widening. Silence shifted uncomfortably, wondering why the she-cat was studying her.

Suddenly, the she-cat cried out. The others turned and stared at her as if she had gone mad. "Her eyes! Her eyes!" She screamed. The others took a look at Silence, who had scrambled to her paws. Her eyes were studied further, and the cats began to panic. The other cats turned and began to flee, leaving the five siblings speachless.

When they had long gone, her siblings all tuned to look at Silence, who took a moment to cough. She feebly sat down, her heart damp with worry. "What's wrong with my eyes?" She whispered. "Are they the sign of a beast?"

"No, no Silence. Nothing close to a beast. You have our mother's eyes." Shatter tried to calm her, leaning over to groom her. When she remembered she was sick, she backed off. Silence did not take it personally, and watched the direction the cats had run.

"Shatter... do you think they knew our mother?" Soul mewed weakly.

* * *

**A bit shorter than other chapters, but that's perfectly fine! I'm sorry if there are errors, I wrote it on my IPhone.**

**Please review, it's what keeps me writing. I'm not so ure about this story actualy, and I want to know if it's good enough to keep writing.**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

**~Stormy:D**


End file.
